Dark Adventure OVA 1: The Return of Omega
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: Has been five months since Dark defeated Atrocious. Now Dark, Zero, Light and Darkness have to defeat a revived Omega The Hedgehog. Ice was the one that revived Omega. Can Dark, Light, Zero and Darkness defeat Omega or will he kill them.


Two months later with an unknown person.

"Arise from the dead; Omega said an unknown person". "Who are you and why did you bring me back from the dead said Omega". "My name is Ice The Icehog. the reason why I brought you back from the dead Omega is because so you can kill Dark and his friends for me said Ice". "Ice; are you evil said Omega". "Yes I'm Omega said Ice". "Ice; why are you evil said Omega". "Omega; the reason why I'm evil because I was sealed away for 500 years and I lost my sanity while I was sealed away said Ice". "Ice; where are we at said Omega". "Omega; we are at Mephiles old hideout said Ice". "So Ice; why does Mephiles old hideout look so new said Omega". "Omega; the reason why Mephiles old hideout look so new is because I modified his old hideout to look like it is brand new said Ice". "Ice; why do you want me to kill Dark and his friends said Omega". "Omega; the reason why I want you to kill Dark and his friends is because I want them dead said Ice". "Ice; why were you sealed away 500 years ago said Omega". "Omega; the reason why I was sealed away 500 years ago is because the evil side of one my old training pupil sealed me away said Ice". "Ice; what was the name your training pupil that sealed you away said Omega". "Omega; his name is Darkness The Darkhog said Ice". "Ice; did Darkness have a brother said Omega". "Yes he did Omega said Ice". "Ice; what was the name of Darkness brother said Omega". "Omega; the name of Darkness brother is Light The Lighthog said Ice". "Ice; is Light evil as well said Omega". "No Omega said Ice". "Ice; where are Light and Darkness at said Omega". "They are living in Yuki City with Dark and his friends said Ice". "Ice; is Black Doom alive said Omega". "Yes he is Omega said Ice". "Ice; where is he at right now said Omega". "Omega; he is in Yuki City living with Dark and his friends said Ice". "Ice; can you train me so that I can get stronger so that I can kill Dark and his friends said Omega". "Sure I will Omega said Ice". "Thank you Ice said Omega". "You are welcome Omega said Ice". "Ice; how long are you going to train for me said Omega".

"Omega; I'm going to train you for three months said Ice". "Alright Ice said Omega". "Let's get started Omega said Ice". "Okay Ice said Omega".

Three months later with Dark at his house.

"Man that was a good dream I had. I'm going downstairs to the living room to see if the others are awake said Dark".

Dark goes downstairs to the living room to see if his friends are awake.

"Good Morning Dark said Zero". "Good Morning Zero. Zero where is everyone at said Dark". "Shark, Luna, Rei, Night, Sonic, Shadow and Black Doom went to Tokyo late last night when we were sleeping. Darkness and Light are sleeping in their bedrooms said Zero". "Zero; why did they wake us up last night said Dark". "I don't know Dark but I know this they lefted this letter for us said Zero". "Zero; can you read the letter that they have lefted for us said Dark". "Dark; before I read you the letter. I want you to wake up Darkness and Light so that they can listen to it as well said Zero".

"Okay Zero; I will go wake up Darkness and Light so that they hear you read the letter said Dark".

After Dark woke up Light and Darkness. They went back to the living room so that they hear Zero read them the letter that Shark and the other had lefted for them.

"Zero; can you read the letter to us said Dark, Darkness and Light". "Sure I can you guys. Dear, Light, Dark, Zero and Darkness. We sorry that we did not wake you guys there is a reason for that. That reason is we went to you guys to stay in Yuki City so that you guys can protect from bad people that went to destroy it like Seelkadoom did over two years. We have lefted the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds in the kitchen to help you guys protect Yuki City. We are in Tokyo so we will be back in one week. Gook luck you guys. From, Shark, Luna, Rai, Night, Sonic, Shadow and Black Doom said Zero". "So they lefted here us to protect Yuki city while they are having fun in Tokyo. I want to Tokyo with them. It just makes me so mad when I think about it said Darkness". "Darkness; please calm said Light". "Okay Light; I will calm just for you said Darkness". "Thank you Darkness said Light". "You are welcome Light said Darkness". "You guys! I'm sensing an evil energy outside of Yuki City said Dark". "Dark; I'm going to get the sol emeralds and the chaos emeralds from the kitchen said Zero". "Okay Zero said Dark".

One minute later.

"Dark! I got the sol emeralds and the chaos emeralds from the kitchen said Zero". "Okay Zero. You guys let's go to the outskirts of Yuki City said Dark". "Okay Dark said Zero, Darkness and Light". "Chaos Control! said Dark".

In the outskirts of Yuki City with Dark, Zero, Light and Darkness.

"Well well long time no see Zero said an unknown voice". "Omega! How are you alive said Zero". "I was brought back to life said Omega". "Omega; who brought you back to life said Zero". "Ice The Icehog said Omega". "Hey there Omega; what did you just say said Darkness". Yeah Omega what Darkness said to you said Light". "Who are you guys said Omega". "My name is Light The Lighthog said Light". "My name is Darkness The Darkhog said Darkness". "Ice told me about you guys said Omega". "Omega; please answer our question why did Ice brought you back to life said Light and Darkness". "Okay Light and Darkness; I will answer your guys question. The reason why Ice brought me to life is because he wants all of you guys dead said Omega". "That cannot be said Light and Darkness". "Light and Darkness; Ice is evil now said Omega". "Omega; why is Ice evil said Light and Darkness". "Light and Darkness; the reason why Ice is evil is because he was sealed away for 500 years and he lost his sanity while he was sealed away said Omega". "It is all my fault said Darkness". "Darkness; why is it all your fault said Light". "Light; the reason why it is all my fault is because I let my evil side take over of my body and sealed away Ice for 500 years said Darkness". "Darkness! It is not your fault that your evil side took over your body and Ice sealed away for 500 years said Light". "Thank you Light for that said Darkness". "You are welcome Darkness said Light". "Omega; did Ice train you said Dark". "Yes he did Dark said Omega". "Omega; how long did Ice train you for said Dark". "Three months Dark said Omega". "Omega; if you went to kill us then we will kill you first said Dark". "Okay Dark said Omega". "Zero, Darkness and Light; let's start our fight against Omega said Dark". "Okay Dark said Zero, Darkness and Light".

The fight against Omega begins.

"Z Saber Slash said Zero". "Ice Blast Attack! said Dark". "Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "Wind Slash Attack! said Omega".

After all of the attacks.

"Omega; why aren't you weaken from our attacks said Dark".

"Dark; the reason why I'm weaken from you guys attacks is because I got a lot stronger when Ice train for three months said Omega". "Omega; you will beat you said Dark". "Let's you see try Dark said Omega". "Omega; did you want to see our super forms said Dark". "Yes Dark said Omega". "You guys! Let's transform into our super forms said Dark". "Okay Dark said Darkness, Light and Zero".

After Zero, Dark, Light and Darkness transformed into their super forms.

"Omega; these our super forms said Zero, Dark, Light and Darkness".

"Let's see how strong your guys super forms are said Omega".

The fight begin again against Omega.

"Super Ice Blast Attack! said Dark". "Super Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Super Ice Dragon Attack! said Light"."Super Z Saber Slash said Zero". "Fire Slash Attack! Said Omega".

After the attacks.

"You guys! there is still not single wound on Omega at all said Dark". "Thank for telling us Dark said Zero, Darkness and Light". "You guys are welcome said Dark". "Dark; you guys will any stronger forms yes or no said Omega". "Yes Omega said Dark". "Dark, Light, Zero and Darkness; can you guys show me your stronger forms said Omega". "Sure we can Omega said Zero, Dark, Light and Darkness". "Okay Dark, Zero, Light and Darkness said Omega". "You guys! Let's transform into our fase four forms said Dark". "Okay said Light, Zero and Darkness".

After Zero, Dark, Light and Darkness transformed into their super fase four forms.

"Omega; these our super fase four forms said Zero, Dark, Light and Darkness". "Let's see how strong your guys super fase four forms are said Omega".

The fight against Omega begin again.

"Hurricane Ice Attack! Said Dark". "Mega Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Mega Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "Z Saber Bow and Arrow Slash Attack! said Zero". "Water Slash Attack! Said Omega".

After the attack again.

"Ha ha ha; you guys are no match for me said Omega". "Omega; do you have a stronger form said Dark". "Yes Dark said Omega". "Omega; you are going transform into your stronger form said Dark". "Yes Dark. I will kill all of you guys once I transform into my stronger form said Omega".

After Omega transformed into his stronger form.

"No way that is impossible! Omega how did get Explosive Mode said Dark". "I get Explosive Mode when I was training with Ice said Omega". "Hey Darkness; how can someone get Explosive Mode said Light". "Light; are three different ways someone can get Explosive Mode said Darkness". "Darkness; what are these three different ways someone can get Explosive Mode said Light". "The first way that someone can get Explosive Mode is by a god can give you the power to transform into Explosive Mode. The second way that someone can get Explosive Mode is by training nonstop for months with less breaks in their training for it. The third and final way that someone can get Explosive Mode is by using the super chaos emeralds and the super sol emeralds said Darkness". "Darkness; who told you all of this said Light". "Ice said Darkness". "Darkness; when did Ice tell you of this said Darkness". "The day before he told us about the lighthogs and the evil darkhogs war said Darkness". "Darkness; do anyone that has transformed into Explosive Mode said Light". "Yes I did Light said Darkness". "Then who is it Darkness said Light". "Shark said Darkness". "Shark! Darkness when did Shark transformed into his Explosive Mode form said Light". "About two years ago said Darkness". "Darkness; how did Shark get his Explosive Mode said Light". "By using the super chaos emeralds and the super sol emeralds said Darkness". "Darkness; what made Shark transform into his Explosive Mode said Light". "When he was fight a snowwolf named Fang said Darkness". "Darkness; can you tell who Fang The SnowWolf and Shark's history with him. Also whole Shark's history as well said Light". "Sure I can Light. Fang was the leader of Black Knights. Fang started the Black Knights when his girlfriend Sakura The Wolf died from an illness. So he wanted to take revenge on the world because he was so mad and he wanted destroy and to kill people after that he formed the Black Knight's. He attacked city's all around the world. One day Fang sended one of his minions to destroy one of these cities. The name of his minion was Snow The Wolf. Snow was destroying the city until he came across a family that survived the attack. This family was Shark's family. Snow killed Shark's mother and father. The names of Shark's mother and father were Yuri and Ryuu. Shark was only five years old when this happened. Shark had a brother named Zero The SnowWolf. He and Shark survived the attack. Two years later when Shark was seven years. Snow attacked the city that Shark and Snow were living at the time with Dark and his family. Snow killed his brother Zero. Snow let Shark lived. Dark found Shark all by himself. Shark told Dark there going their separate ways and…. said Darkness". "Shark told me all of this already said Light". "Light; why did you make me say of that all if you knew it already said Darkness". "Just in case I did not remember it said Light". "Light; after we defeat Omega. I'm going to kick your butt said Darkness". "Okay Darkness said Light". "You guys! Let's combine our attacks together so that we can defeat Omega once and for all said Dark". "Okay Dark said Zero, Light and Darkness".

Dark, Light, Darkness and Zero are going combine their attacks together so that their can defeat Omega once and for all.

"Ice Mega Fire Dragon Kamehameha Lighting Slash Attack! said Dark, Zero, Light and Darkness".

After their combined their attacks.

"No way! That was our strongest attack. Omega how can you still not be wounded said Dark". "It is because Dark I'm in my Explosive Mode form said Omega". "If only I transform into my god form said Dark". "Dark; what are you whispering to yourself said Omega". "Nothing Omega said Zero". "Now it is time for to kill of all you guys. Here comes my strongest attacks. Ultra Wind Slash Attack! said Omega". "Noooo! said Zero, Darkness, Dark and Light".

After Omega used his strongest attack on Zero, Dark, Light and Darkness.

"Zero, Light and Darkness! Are you guys okay said Dark". "... said Darkness, Light and Zero". "You guys do not die on me said Dark". "Dark; it is time for you to die now said Omega". "No said Dark". "Hahaha now die Dark The SnowWolf said Omega". "Dark; I'm going to give a new power said an unknown person". "Who are you, why do you want to give me a new power and are you speaking to me telepathically said Dark". "My name is Ice The Icehog. The reason why I want to give you is because Omega is power crazy now and I want to kill him. Yes I'm Dark said Ice". "Ice; are going give me; my new power said Dark". "Yes Dark in fact right now said Ice"."Wo! said Dark".

After Ice gave Dark his new power.

"Wow! This is my own Explosive Mode form said Dark". "Yes it is Dark said Ice". "Thank you Ice said Dark". "You are welcome Dark. I need going now good-bye Dark said Ice". "Good-Bye Ice said Dark". "Dark; how did you get your own Explosive Mode form said Omega". "Ice gave me it said Ice". "Ice betrayed me! said Omega". "Omega; let's have our final fight said Dark". "Okay Dark said Omega".

The final fight against Omega begins.

"Kamehameha! Said Dark" "Death Slash! Said Omega". "Super Venom Strike! said Dark". "Earth Lighting Slash! said Omega".

After Dark and Omega used several attacks on each.

"Dark!; here comes for strongest my attack for my Explosive Mode form. "Ultra Elemental Mastery! said Omega". "Omega!; here comes for strongest my attack for my Explosive Mode form as well. "Final Venom Strike! said Dark". "Nooo! Said Omega"."Good-Bye for Omega The Hedgehog said Dark".

After Dark defeated Omega once and for all.

"Dark! You are okay said Light, Zero and Darkness". "Yes I'm you guys said Dark". "Dark; how did you get your own Explosive Mode form said Darkness". "Ice gave it to me said Dark". "Dark; why did Ice give your own Explosive Mode form said Darkness". "Darkness; the reason why Ice gave me my own Explosive Mode form is because Omega was power crazy and he want me to kill Omega said Dark". "You guys; Who is going to tell Shark and the others what happened here said Light". "I will Light said Dark". "You guys; let's go back in the house said Zero". "Okay Zero said Dark, Light and Darkness".

Meanwhile with Ice.

"Dark defeated Omega once and for all. My next plan will be giving Dark another when his life is danger again when he goes the future within the next two months or so. I'm so happy that I can predict the future and that I rule this universe someday. Izanagi; you will come back to this world someday when it is dangered I will kill you. Hahahaha said Ice".

To be continued in Dark Adventure OVA 2: The Time Crisis.

I hope you guys enjoyed Dark Adventure OVA 1: The Return of Omega.

See you guys in Dark Adventure OVA 2: The Time Crisis.


End file.
